


Where Countries Meet

by Igknight (Minatu)



Series: 30 Day Broh Challenge [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Awakening AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Igknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin is a cleric and a Shepard. He meets Iroh, a swordsmaster, in Regna Ferox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7: Fairness**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I've been wanting to do a Fire Emblem: Awakening AU with these two, and I guess this is as good of a day as any really.. You don't have to know a thing about Fire Emblem, promise! Just uhh... 
> 
>  
> 
> _[Taguel](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Taguel) is a rabbit person_
> 
>  
> 
> _[Manakete](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Manakete) is a dragon person_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shepards are the "knights"/"army" of Ylisse_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ylisse is the country you're playing to protect in the game_
> 
>  
> 
> _Regna Ferox is another country that was allies with Ylisse in the game_
> 
>  
> 
> That should cover everything really.

Bolin had always wanted to be a Shepard. He always wanted to protect Ylisse, his country, along with Mako. Bolin wanted it more than Mako did at some points because he was driven by a strong desire to help other people. When he and Mako finally stepped up to join the Shepards, they were surprised by the warmth that they were welcomed with.

Mako trained to be a knight while Bolin started out as a knight as well, he ended up becoming a cleric, which didn't surprise anyone all that much. In fact, Asami had thought it was funny that he hadn't realized that in the first place. Asami was an assassin, and Princess Korra was a wyvern rider. 

Bolin was surprised when they traveled to Regna Ferox for the first time because everything was so different there. Not only was it colder than Bolin ever thought possible, but Regna Ferox settled everything on the battlefield opposed to diplomatically, which was more of Ylisse's style. It was a country ruled in the way that the streets were, which both Bolin and Mako were familiar with.

However, that was not what Bolin was so fixated on. Surely, it was completely unfair that this happened, but the champion fighting in Area Ferox had captured Bolin's heart. He later found out that the swordmaster's name was Iroh.

The reigning Khan was Bumi. He was a very kind man, who introduced Bolin to Iroh that same day. Bolin was too much of an embarrassed mess to say much at all to Iroh, who seemed quite nice. 

As it happened, Bolin did not see that swordmaster for another several months. Ylisse did not have much reason to remain in contact with Regna Ferox, except for the occasional diplomatic meetings or small competitions in the Area there, which happened to be the reason why the Shepards were traveling to Regna Ferox in the midst of winter.

Bolin was freezing to death. The wind battered them relentlessly, and Bolin was beginning to think he had icicles in every spot where he had even the slightest bit of moisture. 

"How was the weather?" Bumi asked when they arrived at the main castle. Bolin was astonished to find that the Khan was still not wearing any sleeves whatsoever. Kya was with him this time, obviously over the loss of her champion to some degree. She still claimed she would win next time with vigor. 

Mako, Asami and Korra battled three of their chosen champions, one of which was Iroh, which made it very hard for Bolin to cheer for his brother because he would quite like to cheer Iroh on, but Jinora kept him in line. Though Jinora did laugh every time he started to cheer for Regna Ferox. 

"You have quite the crush on the swordmaster, huh?" she teased gently. Bolin turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I mean, I can see how. He's very attractive," Jinora continued, blushing herself.

"He's nice," Bolin replied, wishing he could hide his face in a bag or  _something_. Jinora laughed again.

"You've talked to him? What's his name?" she inquired.

"Uh, Iroh, why?" Bolin responded, furrowing his eyebrows as he contemplated Jinora's intentions. 

"Well, if he isn't interested in you..." Jinora said, winking. Bolin turned a even darker shade of red.

"He's too old for you!" he gasped. Jinora giggled, "I know. Besides, I'm more interested in the trickster, anyway." Bolin breathed a loud sigh of relief, and she laughed at him some more.

"He's much closer to your age," Bolin nodded approvingly. Jinora shook her head, knowing that was not the entire reason as to why Bolin had protested, but that didn't particularly matter. She was just enjoying teasing him a little. In fact, she was pretty sure that Iroh was interested in Bolin as well from what she evaluated from their last visit.

"You should ask him out," Jinora said suddenly. Bolin jumped, his shoulders rising up slightly as he blushed again.

" _What_?" Bolin hissed.

"If you do, I'll ask out the trickster," Jinora replied. Bolin swallowed nervously.

"I... I  _can't_ ," he replied. Jinora rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" she asked, setting her hands on her hips.

"Well... we barely know each other!" Bolin answered, throwing his hands up suddenly.

"So? You can learn about each other as part of the dating process," Jinora pointed out, unfairly. Bolin frowned, not sure how to counter that then it hit him.

"He's a citizen of another country," Bolin responded, "And we'd barely ever see one another." 

"If you wanted to, you could come up here once a week, and you know it," Jinora countered. Bolin sighed.

"Okay... you got me," he said, resigned to the fate Jinora had assigned him. Jinora frowned at him.

"Stop acting so sullen! He might just say yes," Jinora told him sharply, "And besides, we're both asking a guy out tonight. Now come on." She dragged Bolin along into the ballroom where everyone was gathered for discussion of the battle that had just taken place. Bolin glanced around nervously, spotting Iroh standing near the wall and looking rather bored.

"Now, go and talk to him," Jinora ordered Bolin, giving him a push in the direction of Iroh. She may or may not have used a stave to help her out as Bolin felt a little wind in that push. Bolin wandered over toward where Iroh was, but didn't end up getting all the way there. He was stopped for a moment by Mako, who introduced him to a dancer named Opal. 

"You're a cleric, Bolin?" Opal asked curiously. Bolin nodded.

"Yeah." He glanced toward Iroh before deciding to give Opal his full attention. He owed her at least that much.

"That's so cool! I could never quite get the handle on all of that, even though most of my familiy are clerics or sages..." Opal responded, a little embarrassed that she was a dancer.

"Oh..." Bolin responded, reaching up to the nape of his neck nervously, "But y'know, dancers are pretty great too. You encourage soldiers and keep their moral up." Opal blushed, giving Bolin a look that made him wonder if she liked him. 

"Opal, you've got to see this!" someone interrupted whatever Opal had been considering saying. She looked over at the person then turned toward Bolin.

"Sorry, I have to go," she told him with a small smile. Bolin nodded and waved slightly.

"It's Bolin, right?" a voice said from behind Bolin suddenly. Bolin turned to find it was Iroh, and barely held back the blush that burned through his chest.

"Yes, that's it," Bolin nodded, "You're still Iroh, right?" Bolin could almost slap himself because  _what a dumb response_. Iroh smiled slightly.

"Now, what I'm wondering is if it would be fair for me to ask you on a date even though Opal seemed pretty keen on doing the same?" Iroh asked, and Bolin could not fight the grin and the blush that rose onto his face.

"Well, it's fair as long as you beat her to it," Bolin replied, and Iroh's lip twitched as he fought back a smile. Bolin swallowed, biting on his lip expectantly.

"Then I guess I should ask if I'm ahead of her then," Iroh said slowly. Bolin tried to hold back his grin.

"Oh, you are... but not for much longer," Bolin replied motioning slightly toward Opal who was already headed over.

"Then, would you do me an honor?" Iroh asked, holding a hand out to Bolin. Bolin's heart jolted and he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Y-yeah," Bolin gasped, "Of course." He smiled, taking Iroh's hand. Iroh led him out into the corridor, Opal far from his mind because  _gods Iroh asked him out_! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being super short, but whatever... ugh.

At first, Bolin didn't really think to send letters to Iroh. Not until he received one from Iroh, and he had barely been able to keep Mako from finding out about it. Trouble was, he wasn't sure what to write in response. He loved the letter though, read it over and over until he practically had the thing memorized. 

Eventually, he finally decided to ask for some advice on what to write. Instead of going to his brother, Bolin decided to ask Asami's opinion. Which was, in and of itself, a difficult task.

"Asami, do you have a moment?" Bolin asked carefully. She looked at him with an expression of curiosity.

"One moment," she told him with a smile. Bolin ran his finger over the edge of the letter in his pocket for good luck. It was a strange habit that he was beginning to develop. 

**.**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Bolin?" Assami asked, sweeping her hair back into a neater braid.

"I wanted to ask you how you would respond to a letter," Bolin answered nervously. The assassin raised an eyebrow, a slight frown forming on her face as she considered his question.

"It depends," Asami replied after a moment, "But usually with a similar format to the person who sent the letter to me." She smiled at Bolin.

"Hope that letter goes well for you. I've got some students to teach now," she winked and waved as she turned to leave. Bolin sighed, and attempted to sit down and write out a letter. He ended up talking about the things that had happened recently, asking a few questions and answering some of Iroh's. When he was done he felt like he had achieved something.

Then the letter was sent off to Regna Ferox.


	3. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a hard time writing sometimes...

Mako was wondering what Bolin was hiding. It wasn't entirely sure as to what it might be either. Really, it didn't seem like it would be a big deal, other than the fact that the last time Bolin acted this way was when he was hiding a ferret, whom is now christened Pabu. So the likelihood of it being something  _huge_  or in any way particularly important seemed rather unlikely. Bolin was probably hiding another small animal in the barracks. He would find out eventually.

It was also around this time that the friendship between Bolin and Asami became deeper. Bolin had found that he could trust the assassin to keep his secret. He wanted to reveal it in due time. He just wasn't ready yet. He still wanted to keep the sword master all to himself, which was,  _sure,_ a bit selfish, but can you blame him? 

"Did a letter come in?" Asami asked softly, raising an eyebrow at Bolin's gleeful expression. He was practically exuding happiness. 

"Yeah!" Bolin grinned, "I'm going to read it now." Iroh was Bolin's precious, little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> ~Fire


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, let’s get this show on the road… I am terribly behind, and I feel awful about it. But let’s face it, the stories aren’t going to just write themselves. Seriously though, it would be so awesome if they did.

Snow was not an uncommon thing in Regna Ferox. Iroh was used to seeing it almost year-round. Summer was usually pretty devoid of the snow though. It was odd, in some ways, to see how Bolin marveled at the snow. Eyes wide and full of wonder, like he was a child. It never failed to bring a smile to Iroh's face though. 

Sometimes Iroh wished that he could see Bolin every day, but they were both too loyal to their countries. Iroh was thankful for the fact that they were at least separated by allied countries. The alternative was much sadder. Quickly though, Iroh wrapped Bolin in his arms, rocking them for a moment as Bolin laughed at something. It was probably Iroh.

"I missed you," Iroh said, pressing his face into Bolin's shoulder. Bolin was stifling his laughter then.

"I missed you too," Bolin replied. They stood in silence for a moment, reveling in the presence of one another. Bolin took a deep breath, turning to face Iroh. He was making a slightly troubled expression that worried Iroh a little. Bolin gnawed at his lower lip before sighing.

"I..." Bolin began, for confidence, "I want you to meet my brother." Bolin stared into Iroh's amber eyes seriously. Iroh smiled slightly.

"Sure," he responded, "I'd be happy to." Bolin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stared at Iroh with such relief.

"Thank you," he smiled slightly. Iroh flushed red, trying to suppress the desire to kiss Bolin. Bolin grinned then, pulling Iroh down to him.

"I thought you were going to kiss me, but I'm impatient," he whispered before pressing his lips to Iroh's. Iroh slid his hands around Bolin's waist, his knees shaking a little. They pulled away with a small protest from Iroh, but quickly returned to each other. 

Iroh found he liked kissing Bolin... quite a lot, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just pull me down hard  
> And drown me in love."
> 
> ~ "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> ~Fire


End file.
